Kelangan
by garekinclong
Summary: Aku ingin kau tetap di sini. [ KaneMitsu Week Day 4: Hilang/Kembali ]


Aku ingin kau tetap di sini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[** **Kelangan** **]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun kecuali menambah arsip fanfiksi OTP. Alternate Universe. Less dialogue. Drabble.

Ookanehira's POV.

Oo **kane** hira / Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

[KaneMitsu Week **Day** **4** : Hilang/Kembali.]

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terkadang, suaramu tenggelam dalam lamunan indah. Raut sumringah dari kejauhan menandakan betapa bahagianya kau berjumpa denganku. Itu saja cukup, sungguh. Rinduku sirna seketika itu juga, tergantikan dengan perasaan cinta yang terjaga begitu lama.

Aku ingin merengkuhmu.

Aku ingin mengadu, aku sendiri di sini.

Rintikan hujan menghapus kehadiranmu. Aku bangkit dari bangku, mengejarmu, mengejar bayanganmu. Menggenggam apa yang tak tampak. Menggenggam apa yang tak bisa kuraih.

Sosokmu lenyap. Rasa rindu kembali memenuhi jiwa.

Lututku melemas. Bulir-bulir air mulai meresap pada kain putih yang kukenakan. Celana jins mulai memberatkan kaki. Aku menunduk, menatap tanah cokelat gelap basah.

Mengais tanah mengotori kulit panjangku. Tak apa, selama aku menemukan apa yang kucari. Tak apa, selama kau kembali.

"Ookanehira. Aku pulang."

Belum. Kau belum pulang. _Masih_ belum pulang. Kaisanku kurang kuat, doaku kurang kencang, tangisanku bersatu dengan turunnya hujan.

"Kane."

Bagaimana bisa suaramu terdengar di tengah deraian hujan? Aku hanya bisa berpikir logis, dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa suaramu hanya ilusi semata. Aku tahu ada yang namanya panggilan hati, dan isyarat jiwa.

"Cukup. Kau bisa tenggelam."

Selama kita bertemu, itu bukan masalah.

"Kane. Dengar, aku bahagia. Akan lebih baik apabila kau berhenti sekarang juga, atau aku akan menyesal."

Menyesali apa? Sosokmu hilang, dan sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk menemukanmu kembali. Bagaimana bisa? Menyuruhku berhenti sama saja menyuruhku mati.

"Aku ingin kau berumur panjang."

Umur manusia bukannya memanjang, tetapi berkurang tiap detiknya. Sedangkan kau belum mencapai batas dimana kita bisa bersama. Aku masih ingin menautkan tangan padamu. Aku masih ingin menggamit jemarimu.

Aku masih ingin...

...bersamamu.

 _Mitsu. Aku lupa caranya merelakan sesuatu yang telah hilang. Bagiku sendiri, hilang tidak sama dengan lenyap. Hilang bisa dicari, lenyap tak bisa dinanti._

"Kane. Setiap manusia diciptakan untuk saling berbagi, menerima, kehilangan, dan ikhlas. Kau mungkin sulit merelakannya untuk sekarang, tetapi, seiring waktu berjalan... semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Walau satu bagian pada hidupmu hilang, bagian itu akan diisi dengan kepingan baru."

 _Aku tidak mau. Aku bahkan belum mengabulkan permohonan lamamu_.

"Bukan berarti aku akan hilang selamanya. Aku akan kembali, tapi tidak sekarang."

 _Lalu kapan?_

"Saat kau sudah melupakanku. Saat kita tak lagi saling mengenal. Saat itulah, aku akan kembali."

 _Mengapa harus begitu? Berarti sama saja kita tak bersatu?_

"Semuanya tergantung pada kita sendiri."

 _Aku harus apa?_

"Tidak ada. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang bisa kaulakukan. Tidak perlu menungguku, cukup kenang aku sampai eksistensiku di memorimu hilang."

 _Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu!?_

"Bisa."

 _Jangan bercanda, Mitsu. Lihat, galianku sudah dalam. Kita pasti akan bertemu!_

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Ookanehira. Tindakanmu takkan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi."

 _..._

Lihatlah bagaimana kau menolak usahaku. Aku berhenti bergerak. Memikirkan segala kondisi dari semua tutur ilusi.

Darimu, bagiku, katamu, untukku.

Kau berucap seolah semuanya demi kebaikanku. Awalnya aku tak merasa; kebahagiaanku semu tanpamu. Kupikir sekali, belum mampu. Kupikir dua kali, mulai beradu. Kali ketiga, aku tergugu.

 _Kau benar_.

Aku akan melupakanmu.

Tidak—aku belum bisa seekstrim itu. Aku akan mengenangmu sebisaku. Sampai ingatanku kabur, tak mampu mengingat jernih masa-masa emas kita berdua.

Akan kulakukan, apapun, agar kau kembali. Menapaki masa depan, meraih tanganku yang terapung di udara, berjalan beriringan—sejajar, sebahu, ditemani senyuman cerah.

 _Sampai jumpa.._.

 _...Mitsu._

(Esoknya, aku melihat sinar terik matahari menembus jendela kamar berbau disinfektan.)

* * *

 **a/n** : (cry in javanese)

terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
